Cadenas de posesión
by akari-chan13
Summary: -porque porque siempre ella- grito siendo rodeada de una luz negra provocando heridas en ambos jóvenes -lo pagaras- dijo a el aventando ambas cadenas contra el -traicionar cuesta- giro e hizo una mueca de asco y tristeza -siempre lo mismo- - reto del foro sientate mes de terror


inuyasha es de rumiko

reto del foro sientate

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/9781958 6/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes-del-terror-en-Si%C3% A9ntate

nota:por cierto esto no es horror no me sale bien :/ mas bien es tragedia

* * *

-¡LO PROMETISTE!- grito demasiado fuerte y provocando que las cosas que permanecían en lugares distinto empezaran a caer al igual que provoco un temblor

-¡No sé quién eres pero yo no prometí nada!- contesto el tomando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado

-T…u lo prometiste- susurro agachando su cabeza, el chico simplemente se quedó observándola, pero ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? Y lo más importante ¿Qué supuestamente le prometió?

-TÚ LO HICISTES- grito levantando la cabeza y al mismo tiempo sus ojos antes blancos cambiaron aun negro profundo, levanto su mano y a su vez la chica que se encontraba al lado del chico salió volando estampándose con la pared quedando inconsciente instantáneamente

-YO NO LO HICE-

-FUISTE TU- menciono con una voz de ultratumba causando en él un escalofrió – y eso te costara- lanzo a su vez ambas cadenas contra el chico estampándose ambas en el pecho y cabeza provocando grandes heridas ella simplemente sonrió perversamente-lo ves no debiste-

* * *

-Mmm –dijo el chico tocando su barbilla y mirando fijamente la casa-me parece interesante ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto

-claro joven pase-acepto el hombre a su derecha guiándolo a su destino.

Recorrieron un largo jardín hasta la entrada principal y después pasaron por un lugar donde había arbustos a su derecha

–Driiiiin- sonó algo en el bolsillo del señor a lo cual él lo tomo y miro al chico

-disculpe un momento-menciono el chico asintió y el hombre se retiro

El ambarino miraba atento todo a su alrededor fijamente recorriendo con la vista cada objeto a su alcance, diviso una mesa a juego con sillas de jardín, más y más plantas y todo tipo de adornos decorativos de jardín, cuando una voz lo saco de su recorrido

-sabe debería tener cuidado y no hacerla enojar-menciono un hombre de avanzada edad cortando algunos arbustos, el cual a su parecer era el jardinero

-a que se refiere- pregunte

-se lo pido trate de alejarse de ella es muy posesiva- dijo el hombre caminando lentamente hasta perderse entre algunos arbustos dejando a un peli plata muy confundido

-¿_a qué se refería? Y porque me dijo aquello ¿Quién era ella? Bah mejor a si lo dejo muchas preguntas-_ pensó el autoconvenciendoce de que era lo mejor, siguió mirando hasta que llego el hombre que anteriormente lo acompañaba en su recorrido y lo siguió guindo.

* * *

-joven taisho está todo listo - dijo un hombre alto vestido de negro al menor de los taisho

-gracias John puedes retirarte-le dije en seguida se retiró y yo mire todo la casa que mi abuelo había dejado para mi es enorme y muy sofisticada, toma mis cosas de la mesa de centro y salí mañana mismo me mudaría.

* * *

_TUM… TUM…TUM_

Despierto debido a los sonidos que se escuchan sin cesar por toda la casa, esto ha pasado desde que me mude cada noche a la misma hora exactamente se oyen estos ruidos y es desesperante. Enciendo la luz y me dirijo a ver de donde provienen esos extraños ruidos. En realidad es difícil saber de dónde exactamente pues la casa es enorme y prácticamente se escuchan en toda la casa.

Doy una última mirada a la cocina y me doy cuenta que ahí tampoco es suspiro cansado y al instante el sonido se detiene, levanto la cabeza confundido –que extraño porque tan repentinamente no es oyen- pienso intrigado, aprovecho que estoy en la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua mientras bebo escucho pasos por el pasillo y el sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas dejo el vaso en su lugar y me encamino hacia donde proviene el sonido, cruzo el pasillo por donde anteriormente se escuchaban esos ruido y no veo nada más que una pequeña peineta para cabello la tomo y miro confundido –¿qué ase esto aquí?-me pregunto y lo miro detenidamente, le restó importancia y pienso que todo aquello es producto de mi tonta mente dejo la peineta en la mesa y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Caminó a paso cansado a su habitación y al llegar a su cama se tumbó y quedo profundamente dormido, siendo visto por alguien desde la oscuridad, poco a poco ella se fue acercando con una mirada tierna y expresión enamorada –yo cuidare de ti lo prometo, solo promete no traicionarme- susurro, acaricio su larga melena platina y dio media vuelta siendo arrastrada por cadenas hacia algún lugar –lo prometo- susurro antes de desaparecer por completo entre la oscuridad abrumante.

* * *

El ambarino despertó perezosamente debido a un escandaloso aparato a su derecha lo tomo maldiciendo en voz baja y contesto

-si-contesto enfadado

-hola Inuyasha- el al oír la vos de alguien que conocía muy bien hizo una mueca de enojo y se tumbó de nuevo en su cama

-¿qué quieres miroku?-pregunto fastidiado

-pues veras me entere de que te mudaste a una nueva casa y pues qué te parece hacer una fiesta el próximo sábado, llevare chicas muchas chicas- incluso sin verlo sabía que tendría una cara completamente pervertida

-no se puede ella vendrá así que no-

-Pero es que inuyasha piensa en….-

-no miroku- interrumpió y colgó, que fastidio pensó, se levantó y se dirigió a su baño se daría una ducha y después comería.

Una pequeña silueta que se encontraba escondida en el armario y anteriormente había escuchado la conversación hizo un gesto desagradable – ¿ella?- pregunto mientras desaparecía

* * *

Acomodo unos papeles que se encontraban regados en su escritorio miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya casi se acercaba la hora de su llegada, que rápido de paso el tiempo ya llevaba 2 semanas en esa casa y para ser sincero sentía que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo miraba y lo seguía lo sentía desde aquella noche que encontró la peineta que por cierto se la daría a ella a kikyo le pareció muy buen detalle esperara le gustara, ella solo usaba cosas caras brillantes y que lucieran mucho.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y en seguida se dispuso a abrirla, al abrirla se encontró con ella como de costumbre arreglada hasta los dientes bañada de perfume y mirada gélida ella paso hacia dentro y tomo asiento, conversaron y en eso ella beso a inuyasha.

Repentinamente sintieron algo extraño, el cielo que antes era azul el cual se miraba claramente por los grandes ventanales, se tornaron oscuros de un momento a otro, el aire se hiso pesado impidiendo respirar normalmente y todos los focos explotaron quedando en penumbras todo el lugar.

Ambos quedaron atónitos ante esto y más que nada sorprendido más aun cuando de entre un rincón con la única vela encendida en toda la casa salía una figura de una mujer que miraba con un rostro inexpresivo y mirada gélida y acida mirando fijamente a ambos, ella era de piel más clara que la nieve siendo manchada en cada centímetro de piel expuesto cubierta de moretones heridas y cortadas graves, cabello largo ondulado solamente en sus puntas pero aun así enmarañado tapando un poco su cara, en sima de ella un vestido blanco de seda para dormir roto por la mayoría de partes y manchado de sangre, llevaba en ambas manos cadenas que arrastraban con ella también llevaba una en el cuello pero esta no tan larga como las otras.

-por qué lo… hiciste?-pregunto de repente la chica parada enfrente de ambos en tono bajo y triste

Ambos miraron a ella sin entender y con ¿miedo? , la mujer simplemente apunto con su dedo a inuyasha y después levanto poco a poco su cabeza hasta tomarse con los ojos dorados de el – ¿porque?- siguió preguntando y ahora con un tono de vos más atemorizante

-¿hacer que?- al fin pudo pronunciar esto después de salir de su asombro al verla

-¿porque si lo prometiste?- bajo nuevamente su cabeza y se acerco

-prometerte ¿Qué?- pregunto el sin entender y cada vez más confundido miro kikyo a su lado y vio que estaba aterrorizada así que se acercó a ella y se puso en frente.

La chica que anteriormente levanto la cabeza observando como la protegía, sonrió amargamente y sus ojos mostraron un fuerte deseo pero no uno bueno

-lo prometiste, porque siempre ella, porque no yo- pregunto más para ella que para el mirando fijamente, el simplemente retrocedió y apretó a kikyo mas contra sí, miro si siempre lo mismo - ¡¿PORQUEEE?!- grito asiendo que doliera todo.

Sus ojos cambiaron completamente negros y con ambas manos aventó sus cadenas contra la chica asiendo que estas estamparan por todo su cuerpo.

A él no le dio tiempo de intervenir ni salvarla todo paso demasiado rápido simplemente la vio tendida allí, tampoco se dio tiempo de ir a ayudarla porque ella lo sujeto son las cadenas sin que él pudiera hacer nada-porque siempre la prefieres a ella- pregunto nuevamente mientras de sus ojos emanaban pequeñas gotas negras cubriendo sus mejillas

-tu quien eres y por qué le has hecho daño-grito el, ella dejo de sollozar al darse cuenta que la defendía a ella y apretó más las cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto

–porque siempre ella –murmuro tocando su mejilla delicadamente y siendo seguido de un gran charco de sangre emanando de su estómago

-ah… -alcanzo a decir esto último antes de caer muerto

–siempre lo mismo porque no me aman, porque- toco aquel cuerpo inherente del chico que unos segundos antes se encontraban entre sus cadenas ,raro en él había algo diferente y eso le gustaba, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acomodo en su regazo, beso su frente –porque no pueden amarme- toco sus finos cabellos y después bajo hasta su pecho en él puso una pequeña marca y después se levanto

-al menos así ella-miro hacia un lado y la vio ahí también, muerta- no lo tocara-

-vamos pequeña anda kagome vamos-un pequeño y agudo sonido escucho y ella sonrió amargo, miro las cadenas y se dio cuenta que apretaron un poco mas

-malditas-fue lo último que pronuncio antes de desaparecer siendo arrastrada por aquellas cadenas en lo más oscuro de aquella casa, aquellas cadenas que la mantendrían para siempre ,así posesiva a cualquiera que tocara su corazón-que en la mayoría de las veces sin que ellos se dieran cuenta- y a ella en la infinita oscuridad, lamentándose cada momento.

* * *

espero les aya gustado

reviwe si:3


End file.
